Boston
by Vartan-LoVer
Summary: A Song One Shot. Veronica has some thinking to do. T for safety, but nothing even remotely bad. After Spit and Eggs. Definite LoVe but it isn't centered around it. Centered around Veronica and how she feels about Neptune.


**A/N: This is after Spit and Eggs. It is a BIT different. Logan was brought in before Veronica got there for her statement to Lamb and he was doing his Mug Shots while Veronica went in. And also, I never noticed whether the gun was there with Dean O'Dell, but let us just say it is. I wrote this after listening to Boston by Augustana for the 20th time.**

Veronica walked into the station with a weary mind. With Mercer only about 20 yards away, she clutched her jacket around her. It was Wallace's and just the smell calmed her down. She loved Wallace like a brother, and besides him, there weren't many people she could ever fully trust, and although she would never admit it to herself, Logan Echolls was among that list.

Sacks walked her over to where she would right out her statement before Lamb interrogated her. She felt slightly better than the last two times she was drugged. She remembered a lot more, and she stayed concious longer that night. Must have built up an imunnity, she thought to herself.

She was just sitting down in the chair when she heard screaming and yelling. Jumping out of her seat she rushed over to the commotion and saw a sight that made her hold in a breathe.

"**LOGAN!** What the hell are you doing?" Veronica yelled over the officers pulling them apart. Logan had been over Mercer with a bloody fist and a terrifying look in his eyes. And face.

"He drugged you Veronica! Twice! And he raped all those girls! I trusted him. Hell, I even asked him to look out for you when we broke up!" Logan said, never losing the venom in his tone. Lamb came over and told the officers to release Logan and fine him for the car he smashed, after realizing what had happened. Then he escorted Veronica away, before she could so much as look at Logan.

Veronica gave her statement and Mac and Parker picked her up, Parker giving a brief statement of her own. They were at Mars' Investigations when Keith broke the news.

"The Dean had a bullet through his brain. The police think he killled himself, but the gun was wiped down," Keith broke it to the three girls.

At this, Veronica broke down. She knew about all the evils in the world, and she was no longer the naive 15 year old girl, but somehow, in that moment, everything caught up to her. Cyrus O'Dell wasn't her favorite person in the world, but he was a good man, who deserved better. Well, who didn't deserve to get a bullet to the head anyway. Not many people deserved that. Aaron Echolls _did._

Two days later, Logan stood by after Criminology class. Veronica saw him and froze slightly.

"Hey, can we talk?" Logan asked softly.

"Yeah. Okay," Veronica answered. She had come to a desicion the night after she saw him break several of Mercer's limbs. And Mo's nose for good measure.

"Listen Veronica, that break up, it was stupid. I want to get back together with you, but-" Logan began, trying to find the right words, when Veronica cut him off.

"You were right. I'm okay asking Wallace or Mac to help me, because I know that they would never ask too many questions. They care about me, and they know me. But with you, you will always ask the questions I don't have answers to. Same with my dad. Because you guys love me. Not that Mac and Wallace don't, but you get the idea. I promise to let you in on everything from now on."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you raise your eyebrows at me Echolls! I always keep my promises!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**One Month Later**

The Dean's death was proved to be a murder, and Weevil was almost on the suspect list, until Veronica cleared him. Some things never changed. Her guilt ridden father was on the case, and she helped out as best she could. Veronica and Logan were back together and going strong. Mac was actually dating again, and Wallace was passing his classes and managing to stay on the team. Parker and Piz were both dating. Different people of course. And Dick, was Dick.

"Christmas break starts in a few days. What are you going to do?" Logan asked, as he craddled his girlfriend in his arms in his bed.

She looked away and and turned back to him. "I was thinking of visiting Boston."

"_What?_ What the hell is in Boston?" Logan asked. He was hoping she would join him on a trip to Lake Tahoe. He looked in her eyes and realized she was serious.

"My second cousin. He is in his last year of Harvard, and I thought I'd visit him. It's been a long time, and with all the crap that's been piling up, I could use the break from cases."

"Oh like you won't find one over there. They follow you like a stray cat. You want me to come with?"

"_No!_ I mean, I don't think that Ryan would be very happy with my boyfriend and I sharing a hotel room. And trust me, he would never let you stay in the apartment, which means hotel. He is very over protective."

He gave her a _"Can you blame him look?"_ and kissed her forehead. He knew about how stressed she had been lately, and if a visit to a family member that wasn't a drunken mess would help, so be it. Even though that meant a Christmas away from the love of his life.

"So tell me about this Ryan. I have to make sure you are in capable hands. You do have this problem with pissing off the wrong people."

"And what would that problem be?"

"You can enjoy it."

"You are losing the witty snap my friend. He's 22 and he is taking Crimology as well. He got an offer to work with the FBI kind of like that internship I talked to you about. We are a lot alike actually, only he's got a bit of cash. His father is a DA and his mother is a lawyer. His mom and my dad are cousins, and we grew up calling each other, and talking about stuff. Don't worry, he is the only one that has ever been able to keep my out of anything life threatening."

"I didn't think that was humanly possible. Are sure he isn't like that Kyle XY dude?"

"Oh no! You've been watching ABCFamily again. Lord help us."

"What? Just because I went on _one_ rant about how me and Junior have a lot in common!"

"You called me Kris. I am _not_ Kris."

"Well you definitely both have issues with authority."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey look at you! Solving murders and people trying to kill you and you still look the same!" Ryan Kegler told his cousin as Veronica made her way through the crowd and gave him a huge hug.

"Where are my presents?" Veronica asked before she even said hi.

"Yup. Same old Veronica. Techinically, you came to see me. You bring me the presents."

"Oh get real! How about we call it even and you get me a caffeine fix?"

"Deal. I know a great cafe' by the apartment I have. Off campus living is a lot better when you aren't living with your father, by the way."

"Just drive Beavis."

"Sure thing Butthead," Ryan teased. The names were completly off though. While Veronica was short and blonde, Ryan was tall, musclar, brunette with a clean cut face. The one thing about their looks that were the same, was that they were both extremely pale. "Why did Mikey give us those names again?"

"Because I am the smart one. God! It's freezing! How in hell do you live through this?" Veronica whined as he put her jacket on her and led her to his car.

"I love the snow. It makes a person feel refreshed. Plus, just another reason to get on a coffee high."

They drove chatting animately about how everything was, and him spending nearly 15 minutes complaining about her refusing to let him come see her after her summer dramas. And the rapist debacle. Finally they pulled into a small coffee house.

"Okay, so can you tell me why you're really here Veronica?" Ryan said as soon as they sat down with their coffee at a corner table.

"You remember my proffessor? The one that offered me that FBI internship? Well, there was an opening in your class, and apparently, he is good friends with your proffessor, and told him about me," Veronica admitted, looking into her cup.

"And?"

"Well, they offered me a full ride. And I don't know. I mean, on the one hand, I'd be leaving Neptune, and on the other hand I'd be leaving Neptune. The place that has made my life a living hell for years. I know I'd miss my dad and my friends, and Logan, but that place, ever since Lilly... I just need to get out you know? I haven't told anyone yet."

"Well, I am flattered. Veronica Mars, you don't run away! You want to move here and start over, great! Just don't do it because you're tired, or you can't deal! Do it because it is what you want. What's best for you. Veronica, I love you, but you need to do this because it is an amazing oppurtunity for your education and for you to learn more about something you are passionate about. Not a great oppurtunity to get away from your fears. Keith taught you better than that. I taught you better than that."

"I know, but I don't feel much anymore. I love Logan, and I love my dad, and my friends, and my life, but everytime I try to be happy, well I get-"

"Freezer burned and shot at?"

"Freezer burned?"

"Nearly burned alive in a freezer. But go on."

"When ever I am not myself, you snap me back into it, and the fact that you ive and go to the same classes I am considering helps."

"Well, I'll show you around and then, it's all up to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Two Weeks Later**

"God I am going to miss you Beavis," Veronica said teary eyes at the airport. They wouldn't let Ryan past the security gate, so they decided to say good bye there.

"Same her Butthead. You keep hold of Mr. Sparky, and keep up with that uppercut I taught you. An investigator doesn't take boxing for his health you know."

"Yeah, Yeah," Veronica mumbled as she hugged him tightly. He mumbled something in her ear, and she whispered good bye as she let go. Heading through the metal detector, she looked back at him, locking eyes, and nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Veronica ran up to Logan and gave him a kiss. He took her in her arms and twirled her around. She laughed as he put her down and they headed towards the Range Rover.

They sat in comfortable silence as Veronica whipped out her iPod. She had promised only to give him the details of her trip after she told her dad. To exhausted to look for a song, Veronica hit Shuffle. The song began to play and she recongized it immediately.

_God I hate irony_, she thought as she looked at the iPod screen. Boston by Augustana. She laid her head back, closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said..._

It was true. Her world had gotten so horrible that alll she ever wanted to do sometimes was cry until she passed out.

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains... _

_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
_

But that was before she met Wallace. Before she had an actual friend, and all she dreamt about was Lilly. Where she woke up, silent tears running down her face.

_You said... _

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

No one really knew her and her struggles, and she never wanted them to find out. And people did care now.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain..._

That reminded her of Lilly. Starting over with a whole new batch of lovers. And of herself, so tired of the place she was living in, she was willing to be start from scratch just to be free of it.

_I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

But that was running. That wasn't who she was. That was the kind of person she never wanted to be. The kind of person that let what people think matter. She hated those people. She vowed to stop being that kind of person.

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston... where no one knows my name..._

She never liked snow. It was overatted white fluff. Fluff was disgusting and pink and the Old Veronica.

The next song played but Veronica didn't notice. She was outside her apartment complex, and after a short make out session, Veronica sent her cousin a short message to Ryan and headed inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Meanwhile in Boston**

"Hey man," Jake, on of Ryan's friends approached him. They were at some Frat party's Holiday party. Jake handed Ryan some spiked Egg Nogg.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, traffic back was brutal," Ryan explained.

"Not a problem. So that cousin of yours, she going to be back soon? I think she mentioned somethin about considering transfering."

As if on que, Ryan's cell phone vibrated, showing a text from Veronica. He looked a bit confused at first, and then busted out laughing.

"I think Boston is safe from Ronica for now," he answered never taking his eyes off of the message:

**Hey Beavis,**

**All my limbs are intact. Promise. Augustana was wrong, btw. The weather never gets boring.**

**- Butthead.

* * *

Good?**

Bad?

Love It?

Hate it?

Give me reviews people I am EXTREMELY bored.


End file.
